Chocolate
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: it's about chocolate and well YAOI inbetween two very cute brothers. rated T for kissing and for Tammy and Lee.  Hope you will enjoy and review, or give feedback in case of bad grammar


An amazing spiez fanfic, because this show rules. The pairing is Tony x Marc. Do not like YAOI, then leave. But then again, you would not have clicked on this story.

Well anyway, take a comfortable seat, read and enjoy. (In case you find any grammar mistakes, give me some feedback. Then the shame is on me for making such mistakes.)

End author notes.

**Chocolate**

Marc Clark was on his way to home, carrying a huge smile on his face. A hard and long school day had past and even our favourite genius wanted to do something to relax. Moreover, he knew exactly what to do in order to relax.

He was in for some chocolate, and to be specific hot chocolate. Marc really loved chocolate and would do a lot to get some. Therefore, when he got home, he hung up his jacket, threw his schoolbag on the couch and ran to the kitchen.

He grabbed some milk and chocolate powder. There was just enough powder to make three cups of hot chocolate milk. Marc started to heat up some milk. However, warming up milk took its time. ''Come on, please. I need warm milk'' He was not very patient when it came to chocolate. Finally, the milk was warm enough. Marc poured the milk in a cup and then added chocolate powder.

And just when Marc was about sip, and then he would be in the heaven, his mom came in and she smelled the delicious scent of hot chocolate. She inhaled a little. She was already a little late for work.

''Marc, honey, can I have that cup? Please, I am late and craving for a drink'' she looked at him sweetly and pleading. Marc just sighed and handed her the cup, unwillingly of course. He had been so close to that delicious chocolate.

His mother thanked him and then drank the chocolate milk. Such torture for Marc to see her drinking his chocolate milk. He smelled the sweet and overpowering smell, he saw her swallowing her **his** sweet threat.

When she was done, she rinses out the cup and smiled to him.

''Thank you honey, it was delicious'' and with those words she left. Marc spotted the empty cup and sighed, lucky him, there were still enough powder to make two more cups. Therefore, Mark warms up milk again, pours it into another cup and added chocolate powder for the second time that day.

He was so close, and then he brought the cup to his lips. Finally, he would have his sweet sin, his chocolate and no one was going to take that. Well, that is what he thought. Then a red flash came by and disappeared with his cup of chocolate milk. In the door opening the red flash stood still.

It was his brother Lee, with a wide grin. Moreover, the cup of chocolate milk in his right hand, holding it up victoriously.

''Thanks bro, Tammy loves chocolate.'' Lee said.

''Tammy, why is she here? That is mine cup, if she wants one make it yourself.'' Marc said, expecting Lee to give back. But he knew that was false hope.

''Tammy is here, so we can see a movie and make out a little. And why make one myself when I have this one.'' He left with the second cup, in order to give it Tammy.

Marc sighed, not only he had lost two cups of hot chocolate milk but now he was stuck in the kitchen too. Due to two certain horny teenagers, who were making out in the living room and who had one of his cups hot chocolate! This has not turned out as planned. The idea had been too have some hot chocolate, with no problems and then to lounge on the couch with a book. This appeared to be more difficult then thought.

He looked to the powder, just enough to make one more drink. Demined to get his chocolate he heated up milk for the last time. This time he would drink his chocolate. When the milk was done, Marc checked no one was around. Then he poured the milk in yet another cup and added the last bit of powder. Then he stirred with a spoon, and brought it to his lips.

It looked like he was about to succeed.

'This is it, the moment I have been waiting for al day.' Marc thought. And just then Tony barged, screaming over the top of his lungs ''HOLY. DID YOU SEE THAT? LEE AND TAMMY ARE MAKING OUT LIKE RABITS, WITH SNOGGING AND… Wait is that hot chocolate?'' he asked excitedly, forgetting about the two teenagers who were making out in the living room.

'Not again' Marc thought and he nodded.

''Yes, it is. But it's the last one and I haven't had one al day. I gave mom one and Lee stole the second'' Marc told him.

''Can I have this one, please? Just this once?'' Tony asked with pleading eyes. Marc sighed: he had a special place in his heart for Tony. He was so cute and hot at the same time, and he was nice. But all this above chocolate.

'Yes, it would make Tony's day. Tony really matters to me' Marc thought. He hated to admit it, but he had a small crush on the raven-haired boy. However, it would never happen, because they were brothers and even if Tony was gay, he would be attracted to other men. Anyway, back to the subject chocolate.

Tony was looking to him with pleading eyes; it reminded Marc of a cute puppy. With one more sigh, he handed the hot chocolate to Tony.

Tony was surprised, normally Marc would not share his chocolate, and Tony knew how addicted Marc was to chocolate.

'So I must be special' Tony thought and blushed a bit by that thought. Then he drank his chocolate milk. Marc seemed a bit sad when he drank it, so Tony came with an idea.

''It was delicious'' Tony told Marc and Marc simply said ''I wouldn't know, oh and Tony, you have a chocolate moustache'' Marc told him. Tony licked it off and Marc spotted the pink flesh licking of the remaining brown chocolate. Marc thought he was about to faint and his face turned red.

Instead of swallowing, Tony walked closer towards Marc and asked ''would you like to have some chocolate?'' with a sweet innocent voice. Marc only nodded and backed away from Tony, until he hits the counter.

''Shall I give you some?'' Tony said, leaning against Marc's body. Marc blushed more and wanted to control himself, really.

Then Tony brought his lips up, puckered them and crashed them against Marc.

'This is wrong, really wrong' Marc thought and then shuts his brain off. Sure, he is afraid to be caught but he should not. Not when it feels this good, his mouth felt open because he was still a little shocked by Tony's action. Tony's tongue touched Marc's and Marc tasted the chocolate.

They continued snogging for a while and then they were out of breath. They both panted while staring to each other.

''Did you enjoyed the chocolate?'' Tony asked deviously and Marc nodded and then added '' I think I am more addicted then I was before. But you know, only to one special chocolate''

''And that is?'' Tony asked him.

''Chocolate you feed me'' Marc told him and closed the distant between them again. Marc could not have enjoyed his chocolate more.

**So that is pretty much it. I came up with this while I was taking a shower. Seriously, what does chocolate have to do with a shower? Well**, **I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. **

**Megan: you haven't even add me, don't review. Or do, and tell how much you missed me.**

**Author: seriously, how did you get here?**

**Megan: won't tell you, and why the hell is Lee dating Tammy? She is my friend, I should impress her so she will be my b.f.f.**

**Author: mm, you are giving me ideas! Well anyway, I want to give my special thanks to Marc, Tony, the chocolate and somehow my shower.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
